April Fools
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Van Rook plays pranks on Argost during April Fools' Day.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS.

Vincent Vladislav Argost opened his eyes when he heard creatures snarling and roaring.  
He sat up and looked around. He gasped while observing the imprisoned cryptids within his dungeon. *Where is my bed?! Is it morning already?* he thought. He stood and ran into his bedroom. He stared at the black furniture for a few seconds. ''Who dragged me from my bed?'' he muttered.

Argost shrugged before entering his small restroom and closing the door. He never viewed Leonidas Van Rook stepping out of the shadows. The unmasked Russian smiled at the memory of lifting his employer and placing him in his dungeon during the night. His evil grin increased in size. He blew into a bag until it became bigger.  
He popped the bag which caused the long-haired villain to scream.

Leonidas glanced at the calendar and smiled at the date. ''April Fools, you rabid old bat!'' he whispered. He heard the shower running and opened the door very slowly.  
He saw the black curtain before focusing on the clean clothes on the shelf. He gasped when he noticed Argost's skeletal mask on top of the dark garments!  
He never saw the other man's true face before.

Van Rook was curious about Vincent Vladislav Argost's physical appearance.  
He shuddered while hearing the shower running. *I'll unmask him later!* he thought. He remembered the real reason why he entered the restroom. He flushed the toilet before fleeing. He loved hearing the old man's screams.

The Eastern European mercenary tiptoed into the kitchen. He saw the croissants and devoured them. He removed a small can of cat food from his black pouch and emptied the contents onto the plate. He turned off the light. He proceeded to hide under the table.  
His sadistic smile remained while Argost arrived.

''Why did Munya turn off the light?'' the masked villain muttered. He sat at the table before eating the cat food. His eyes became wide as he ran into one of the bathrooms and vomited. He flushed the toilet and returned to the kitchen before switching the light on. He scowled and pointed at the plate when Munya appeared. His silent companion looked surprised and shook his head.

''Did you also disturb me while I used the restroom and showered?'' Vincent inquired. He received the same reply. ''I suppose you are also going to deny putting me in my dungeon this morning!'' he sighed. His tall assistant seemed shocked again. He continued to observe the old man's scowl. He followed him to his torture chamber.

''Please turn on the camera and feed my pets!'' Vincent Vladislav Argost said. Munya obeyed before leaving. He never saw the shadow near his master. ''Greetings and bienvenue, loyal Weird World viewers! I am your grave host V.V. Argost'  
the bizarre villain spoke. He gasped when his black pants were pulled down!

Argost's smiley face boxer shorts were revealed. He was very embarrassed.  
He pulled his pants up. ''Technical difficulties, girls and boys!'' he smiled. He approached the camera before switching it off. He looked surprised when two men arrived.

''Who are you? Why are you here?'' Vincent wished to know. ''Someone called and claimed there was a rabid old bat problem,'' one of the men said. ''WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!'' the old man squealed. He cried out when they sprayed him with a bottle of dog/cat repellent! He found himself within a net. ''MUNYA!'' Argost screamed before his assistant arrived.

Munya removed the net and men. He seemed very concerned when he returned to the villain's side. He saw Vincent Vladislav Argost's usual scowl. He seemed thoughtful while placing a hand under his face. He beckoned to the host of Weird World to follow him.  
They found themselves within Vincent's bedroom.

The silent man pointed at the calendar. ''WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!'' the old villain repeated.  
He blinked a few times. His surprised expression eventually disappeared. He frowned for a minute. He snarled as his hands formed trembling fists.

A few nights later, Leonidas Van Rook searched for a cryptid in the woods.  
He grinned while recalling playing pranks on his long-haired employer. *I'm glad I have other clients! The rabid old bat never pays me on time!  
I enjoyed tricking him on April first!* he thought. He insisted on looking for the rare creature until he stopped.

Tears filled Van Rook's eyes when he saw Drew Saturday's dead body on the ground!  
He remembered dating her during her college days. He ran over to her before holding her hand. ''I loved you, Drew'' he whispered. His helmet managed to conceal his wet face.  
He was startled when she sat up and yelled ''BOO!''

Leonidas released her hand and screamed. His dark eyes became wide as her upper body ascended. A familiar voice and words came out of her mouth. ''Greetings and bienvenue!'' she grinned. ''Are you wearing a Drew disguise, Argost'  
the mercenary inquired. ''Drew Saturday'' smiled and nodded very slowly. ''Never EVER humiliate me while I'm hosting Weird World again! I know it's late, but April Fools!'' ''she'' hissed.

THE END 


End file.
